GTS Regal Rumble 2017
The GTS Regal Rumble is a 2 day event for GTS, with day one being a 30 man rumble match, and day two being a battle royal. It is a parody of the WWE Royal Rumble and debuted in 2017. Rules The Regal Rumble starts with 5 entrants starting off in the ring. Every so often, 5 more wrestlers enter the ring until all 30 entrants have entered the ring. Eliminations occur when a wrestler is thrown over the top rope with both feet landing on the floor. The last wrestler in the ring is declared the winner. Results 2017 rumble The 2017 Regal Rumble was announced when Robbie E was forced to vacate the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship when he was arrested for Child Abuse. Grim announced that the winner of the Regal Rumble would become the new YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Champion. *^ Kleetus Bailey, Jay Evans, Lance Scaper and Matt Castle all scored eliminations after being eliminated. *^^After being eliminated, Pimp Cara removed his mask to reveal himself as Danny Dildo and unsuccessfully tried to re enter the match. GTS RE-DO battle royal The day after, Grim made a redo battle royal for the YouTube Wrestling Figures Heavyweight Championship. Regal Rumble Records Most Victories #Pete Corvus holds the record for most lose in the Regal Rumble with 1 victory. Longest Time spent in a single Regal Rumble #Grim hold the record for longest time spent in a single Regal Rumble with 24 Minutes and 44 Seconds. #El Jefe Rojo has the second longest time in a single Regal Rumble, with 20 Minutes and 30 Seconds. #Jay Evans has the third longest time in a single Rumble, with 17 Minutes and 54 Seconds. #Pete Corvus has the fourth longest time in a single Rumble, with 15 Minutes and 24 Seconds. #Joe Wolf has the fifth longest time in a Rumble, with 13 Minutes and 51 Seconds. #Lance Scaper has the sixth longest time in a single Rumble, with 12 Minutes and 50 Seconds. #Vlad Drago has the seventh longest time in a single Regal Rumble, lasting 12 Minutes and 45 Seconds. #Matt Castle has the eighth longest time spent in a single Rumble, with 11 Minutes and 46 Seconds. #PITA Kid has the ninth longest time in a single Rumble, with 9 Minutes and 5 Seconds. #Kleetus Bailey has the tenth longest time in a single Rumble, with 8 Minutes and 57 Seconds. Shortest Time spent in a single Regal Rumble #Grime holds the record for shortest time spent in a single Regal Rumble, lasting only 11 seconds. #Pimp Cara has the second shortest time in a single Regal Rumble, lasting 19 seconds. #Slenderdick has the third shortest time in a single Regal Rumble, lasting 20 seconds. #The Whompis has the fourth shortest time in a single Regal Rumble, lasting 31 seconds. #The Green Orkel has the fifth shortest time in a single Regal Rumble, lasting 58 seconds. Non-Eliminated Wrestlers #In 2017, Tommy Salami was supposed to be the 14th entrant, but no-showed since he had been attacked and locked in a basement. Most Eliminations in a single Regal Rumble #Grim holds the record for most eliminations in a single Regal Rumble, eliminating 12 wrestlers. #Vlad Drago, Pete Corvus and Lance Scaper are tied for the second most eliminations in a single Rumble, with 4 each. #El Jefe Rojo has the third most eliminations in a single Rumble, with 3 eliminations. #Draiken, Joe Wolf, Jay Evans and Kleetus Bailey are all tied for fourth most eliminations in a single Rumble, with 2 eliminations each. #Kamakazzy, The Lunatic Ginge, Bruiser Bonifer, Matt Castle, Tony Emerald and The Whompis are all tied for fifth most eliminations in a single Rumble, each with only 1 elimination. Category:Specials